Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb
Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb is a 2009 fantasy-comedy film. It is the third and final installment of the Night at the Museum series. Plot In 1938 Egypt, a team of archaeologists discover the tomb of pharaoh Ahkmenrah, including a young Cecil Fredericks, finding the magical Tablet of Ahkmenrah. The locals warn the group that removing the tablet will end its magic. In present day New York City, Larry Daley remains the night guard of the American Museum of Natural History. He and the exhibits, brought to life each night by the tablet, help re-open the Hayden Planetarium. A new wax Neanderthal resembling Larry named Laaa is introduced, identifying Larry as his father. Ahkmenrah shows Larry that the tablet is corroding, which later causes the exhibits to act erratically, causing mayhem at the planetarium’s reopening. Larry catches his son Nick throwing a house party, who plans on taking a gap year to sort out his life. Larry reunites with Cecil, now in retirement, who realises the end of the tablet’s magic will cause the exhibits to become lifeless. Cecil explains Ahkmenrah’s parents, Merenkahre and Shepseheret, may be able to restore the tablet’s power, but are located in the British Museum. Larry convinces the museum’s curator, Dr. McPhee, to let him ship Ahkmenrah to London to restore the tablet, convinced that McPhee knows its secrets. Larry and Nick travel to the British Museum, bypassing the night guard Tilly. To Larry’s surprise, Theodore Roosevelt, Sacagawea, Attila the Hun, Jedediah, Octavius, Dexter the capuchin monkey, and Laaa have come as well. Laaa is left to stand guard while the others search the museum, the tablet bringing its own exhibits to life. They are joined by a wax Sir Lancelot who helps them fight off the aggressive museum exhibits like a Xiangliu statue and a Triceratops skeleton. Jedediah and Octavius fall through a ventilation shaft, but are rescued from a Pompeii model by Dexter. The group find Ahkmenrah’s parents, learning the tablet’s power can be regenerated by moonlight, since it is empowered with the magic of Khonsu. Lancelot mistakes the tablet for the Holy Grail and steals it, leaving to find Camelot. Larry and Laaa are locked in the employee break room by Tilly but escape, Laaa remaining behind to distract Tilly, but they become attracted to each other. Lancelot crashes a performance of the Camelot musical, starring Hugh Jackman and Alice Eve as King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, but Larry and the others chase him to the theatre roof, where the New York exhibits begin to die. Lancelot then sees that the quest was about them and gives the tablet back. The moonlight restores the tablet’s power, saving the exhibits. They decide that Ahkmenrah and the tablet should stay with his parents, even if it means the New York exhibits will no longer come to life. Back in New York, Larry spends some final moments with his friends before sunrise. Three years later, Larry now works as a teacher, and a travelling British Museum exhibit comes to New York. Tilly becomes the new night guard, and gives the tablet to Dr. McPhee, showing him its power, and allowing the exhibits to awaken again. Outside, Larry watches them party inside. Cast Main * Ben Stiller as Larry Daley (the main protagonist) **Stiller also plays Laaa (one of the two dueteragonists) * Robin Williams as Theodore Roosevelt (one of the two dueteragonists) **Williams does the voice of Garuda * Owen Wilson as Jedediah (the tritagonist) * Steve Coogan as Octavius (the tetartagonist) * Ricky Gervais as Dr. McPhee (a major character) * Dan Stevens as Sir Lancelot (the main antagonist) * Rebel Wilson as Tilly (the secondary antagonist) * Skyler Gisondo as Nick Daley (a major character) * Rami Malek as Ahkmenrah (a major character) * Patrick Gallagher as Attila the Hun (a major character) * Mizuo Peck as Sacagawea (a major character) * Ben Kingsley as Merenkahre (a major character) * Anjali Jay as Shepseheret (a supporting character) Minor * Louriza Tronco as Andrea * Dick Van Dyke as Cecil Fredericks * Mickey Rooney as Gus * Bill Cobbs as Reginald * Andrea Martin as Rose * Matt Frewer as Archibald Stanley * Brad Garrett as Easter Island Head (voice) * Regina Taufen as New York Reporter (voice) * Hugh Jackman as Himself (uncredited) * Alice Eve as Herself (uncredited)